A Test of Wills
by SweetFaith06
Summary: As punishment for not revealing any vital information on Rumpelstiltskin, Hook ravishes Belle right there on her cot. OUAT Kink Meme Request - Mature Content.


**A/N:** Yet another prompt for the OUAT kink meme. I swear, that's all I seem to do on here... lol

"A Test of Wills"

Eyes of cobalt fire blazed up at Hook in defiance. Belle's words of devotion might have actually _touched _him, had he been a man of sentiment, but he knew this was the face of a woman in love – she would not turn on Rumpelstiltskin even if he commanded it.

Curling his hand into a tight fist, Hook made his decision and clocked the woman clear across the face, her body careening back onto the cot so roughly that she momentarily blacked out. She was now his to control.

Moving over to her like a beast seeking its prey, he slipped a hand about her throat and lightly squeezed. "Look at me," Hook commanded. "Go on…_look _at me, damn you!"

Belle blinked at him in response, her hand weakly coming over his as she fought for consciousness. Within the dim lighting of the room, a large, purplish bruise began to form along her cheek. Head momentarily flopping back, she made a soft choking noise before she whispered, "Kill me…if it so pleases you…"

No, Hook thought, she was baiting him. A life as Regina's slave was no life at all, so killing this girl would be an act of _mercy. _As a man who was rarely inclined to moments of compassion, he gave a dark chuckle and eased himself onto the cot beside her. In so doing, he caught sight of the pale, shapely thighs that greeted his ever-wandering gaze. Had the Beast ever laid waste to her supple flesh?

Placing his hook against the soft expanse of skin, he marveled at the shiver she gave as he slid the weapon up, up, and up until he reached the apex of her thighs, his hook lifting the skirt of her dress and revealing to his prying eyes her frilled, virginal bloomers.

By this point, Belle's heart had begun to flutter like a frantic sparrow. Breath catching in her throat, she didn't dare move as she finally met his perverse gaze, her nails digging into the mattress as she swallowed and closed her eyes. Her mother had once said that creatures didn't exist in the dark, so perhaps even now this old, antiquated ritual would come true?

The sensation of Hook's hand on her shoulder suggested otherwise. When she opened her eyes to regain her bearings, she discovered that the pirate was close – _much _too close – and his good hand was creeping up toward her hemline.

"Have you ever been given the honors of being brought to _orgasm, _princess?" he asked, brushing his hot mouth against her chin. With his stale breath warming her upper neck, she squirmed and placed her shackled hands against his chest.

In spite of her humiliation, she managed to give a fierce, "That is _none _of your business," before finding herself getting slapped yet again.

With a violent shove, Hook slammed Belle's back against the wall, his lips tracing along her pulse as she panted and struggled for dominance. While his hook ensnared her left wrist against the cold stone, he used his actual hand to cup her face, his lips hovering over hers before he gave her mouth a slow, and delicate lick. In spite of herself, Belle felt her nipples harden beneath the flimsy material of her dress.

"I'll give you another chance," he purred, tilting his hips forward and pressing his inflamed arousal against her entrance. Making sure to keep her legs fully parted, he began to undergo a slow and torturous grind between their bodies, Belle's eyes momentarily flicking back in her head when he bumped against her clit. She attempted to close her legs, but Hook viciously forced them back apart.

"As I said," he lowly continued, "I can be compassionate if I so desire – if you tell me all that you know about the Dark One, I am willing to let you go unscathed. But if not…" Here he dipped his searching hand into her bloomers, now curling his fingers against her slit in a deliberate massage. Belle bucked against him and he chuckled, his lips coming to her ear as he said, "If _not,_ I'll have to take certain _liberties."_

"You know I will tell you nothing," she whispered, though her voice sounded far weaker than she wished to convey.

"Indeed?" With a devilish smirk, Hook rose from the cot and, to Belle's complete horror, began to unfasten the clasp to his leather trousers. It was rather fascinating how easily he could disrobe – did the hook not get in the way? – but when he suddenly squeezed his member into sight, all fascination was immediately replaced with shame.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

Bewildered, Belle arched a brow and slowly sat up. "I…I don't understand…"

Hook laughed. "Oh, surely I don't have to explain it to you, lass! I've heard you're quite the reader – do none of your silly little novels have _pictures?"_

"None of this nature," Belle spat.

Laughing yet again, Hook came toward her and took her by the hair, his fingers massaging her scalp before he yanked her down to eye level with his throbbing cock. "Put that pretty little tongue of yours to good use, would you? I am beginning to tire of your insolence."

Fighting back tears, Belle strained to lean as far away from his arousal as possible, but was rewarded with a stinging slap to the face. Bottom lip quivering, she moved forward and peeked her tongue out of her mouth, her chin quivering as she gave him a tentative lick. The taste that greeted her was salty with a mixture of sweat.

To her surprise, Hook gave a soft groan and fisted her hair, his hips tilting upward as he awaited her next move. Though Belle was repulsed by the idea of performing such a whorish deed, she couldn't deny the thrill she felt from hearing his voiced pleasure. Had she _really_ been able to please him that much?

Placing her shackled hands on his knees, Belle urged him closer and decided that she might as well get it over with. A hesitant pause followed, then she took him into her mouth as he gripped her shoulder. Doubling over her supple form, Hook growled and gave a subconscious jerk of the hips. Belle naturally gagged in response, her tongue swirling along his tip as a droplet of pre-cum greeted her senses.

Making a surprised noise in the back of her throat, she shuddered when Hook forced her down onto her back, his body quaking as he began to urgently slide himself in and out of her mouth. The soft ring of Belle's lips tightened in response, and he gave a lustful cry before slamming into her damp orifice with a renewed vigor.

Belle choked and gagged as he thrust into her mouth, his cock repeatedly driving against the back of her throat as she struggled to breathe. Did women truly do this to please their lovers?

Closing his eyes, Hook felt that all too familiar peak rapidly approaching through his loins, so he – albeit with great difficulty – forced himself to cease all movement so he could subject her to the next humiliation ploy.

Withdrawing from Belle's mouth with a wet 'pop,' he stroked her cheek (though quite roughly) and announced that he was desirous of tasting her cum. "Such an obedient, good little lass," he purred, his hand now lifting up the hem of her dress. "But let's see just how good _you_ taste, shall we?"

Belle panted in response, her legs trembling as he used his hook to tear away at her now worthless bloomers. Half naked and exposed to his hungry gaze, she refused to look him in the eye as he eagerly situated himself in between her legs.

"So pretty," he whispered, his lips leaving several burning, open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs. As he did so, he kissed her everywhere but _there,_ thus driving the princess mad with a sensation she'd never before experienced.

"Please," she begged, immediately flushing once she realized she'd voiced her thoughts aloud.

A chuckle rumbled deep in Hook's chest, and he flicked his tongue along her incited bud in response. The simple motion caused Belle to gasp and arch her back, her toes curling when the soft, gifted movements caused a feeling akin to fire to spread throughout her loins.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, she gave a cry and tilted her hips into his awaiting mouth. Hook moaned deeply into her swollen slit, the vibration causing Belle to choke on the scream that yearned to escape.

Drilling his tongue deeper into her slick passage, Hook artlessly angled his lips over the juices that kept spilling freely into his open mouth. She was so aroused… Oh, if only Rumpelstiltskin could see his prized possession now!

Sensing that Belle was close – how could she _not_ be? – Hook chuckled and withdrew from her aching point with a smug, pleased little smirk on his face. Belle noted how his lips faintly glistened in the light, and her toes curled when she recalled just _how_ he'd gotten her juices all over his mouth.

"I believe I've kept you waiting long enough, love," he declared, sneering as he rose and pulled her flush against his straining arousal. She jerked at the sudden sensation of his cock against her slit, and her eyes tilted up to meet with his as she blushed.

"I…I…"

"Say you want me to fuck you," he urged, longing to hear her humiliation. When all Belle did was stare, he gave a growl and bit out, _"Say_ it!"

Swallowing, Belle winced and feebly returned, "I…I want you to fuck me…"

"Oh come now, love, is that honestly the best you can do?"

He gave her a firm pinch on the thigh, and Belle miserably choked out, "Please, I _want_ you to fuck me!"

Reeling with embarrassment, she tried to envision her rose garden from back home – a lovely, pleasant little gift from her father – to alleviate the shame and humiliation that currently held her by the throat.

Oblivious to her internal war, Hook aligned himself before slamming into her tight, wet sheath. The cry she gave aroused him further, and he groaned softly as Belle arched her back and squirmed beneath him.

Toes curling, Belle cried out yet again when he jerked his hips upward, the motion causing her breasts to bounce as she fought for breath. Now unable to take it, Hook drove into her with several erratic, rough strokes that caused her to slide up along the cot. Her body lurched along with his movements, her sharp, long nails scouring down the leather of his clothed backside.

"Oh…oh, _God!"_

Stars danced along her vision, and within moments she was coming undone with several spasmodic, tight contractions around his cock. Hook moaned into her ear, and soon after he collapsed atop her in a heap of satisfaction.

Their breath gradually returned to normal, and the pirate pulled away before refastening his pants. He sat there a moment, his gaze straight ahead as Belle hesitantly rose.

"Are you…?"

"No," he lowly returned. "I shall kill you some other time."

And with that, Hook left the princess to wallow in her shame.

**A/N:** As always, reviews are very much appreciated. :) Please no flames for the pairing.


End file.
